gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Final Interview
"Make sure your not wearing glasses on your face, or the mission won't start." Doesn't seem to be true - I don't remember whether I was wearing glasses when I got the job from McReary and completed the first portion (sending my resume) or received the phone call, but I know I was when I went down to the office and the second portion of the mission - entering the building, being led to Goldberg's office, getting the documents and killing him - went off without a hitch. I had a Perseus suit and shoes on before I started the first mission segment, and I believe the glasses (smaller ones, not the 'sunglasses') as well; I didn't change my outfit specially for the mission as I didn't need to. Perhaps if the game has to ask you to dress up, leaving the glasses on (because they're not a Perseus item of course) keeps the second portion from starting? I'll test that if no one else will, but for now I know it's possible to kill Goldberg while wearing glasses. (Playing on the PC.) FuzzyPlushroom 09:45, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Stealth kill issues Strangly enough i killed Goldburg with a basball bat steathly but yet the receptionist still came and started screeming and i had to fight my way out, anbody ese have this issue? *I killed him with a knife and didn't have any problems.Tornmuscle 00:31, April 8, 2010 (UTC) *Using a knife is proberly the only way for the death to be stealthy, unless you push Goldberg out of the window, that is. Kieronrob (talk) 17:01, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Beginning Cutscene I noticed in the beginning cutscene for this mission in the lobby of the police station the police throw a criminal through double doors. But there are in fact no double doors on the police station, is this significant enough to be listed under trivia? Gtacrzy 04:59, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Lawyer's Office Marker Issues I initially had some issues with this mission, and after reading up on it it seems that some others have been experiencing the same thing. I was up to the point where I was to perform the interview - the lawyers had contacted me and arranged a time and date, and it showed up in my organiser just fine. My issue was that even though the alarm appeared, there was no icon (the little tie) to be seen on the map, and if I went to the office there was not a marker to start that leg of the mission. This obviously meant I missed my appointment several times, as the interview was rescheduled after each time. I completed a couple of other missions (with Ray Boccino's 'A Long Way to Fall' being the one to trigger the interview marker) and as such I was able to continue on with the 'Final Interview' mission. Just thought I'd try and help out since there hasn't been many answers on this specific topic.